Late Nights & Strong Emotions
by dettie
Summary: The outcome of what happens when I feel like writing late at night. It's a KaitoXLen story, with no such plot that I know of yet, apart from the certainty that there will be lemons. It also includes crazy yaoi fangirls as well as a Kaito that does not enjoy the fact that he can't run from the undying love he feels for Len. It's exceptionally fluffy... Not intentional but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Len would definitely look good in a neko outfit.

Ugh, imagining something that only a large quantity of vodka and some crazy fangirls would accomplish doesn't help me. Why does Len have to always invade my thoughts anyway? I just need to focus on this unreasonable pile of homework here and shove all thoughts of little cute shotas in neko outfits from my mind. Or just shove awaythe entire subject of Len.

"Kaito-nii-!" Miku's voice rang loudly from the lounge. Acceptable excuses for not answering her call rushed through my mind, but honestly the chances of me accomplishing any of this work tonight were growing slimmer by the minute, and maybe Miku had a reason for screaming out to me.  
"What do you want?" I called back, getting up from my slouched position on my bed and making my way to the door.

"I need food, can you make me something?" Miku sang. I sighed. I may as well go down and heat up something.

"What do you want?" I asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Miku was lying on the couch without a care in the world, pen in her mouth and a mostly blank piece of paper accompanying her. A vision of Len in the same position crossed my mind, but I immediately shut it out and focused on the scene in front of me.

"Like… I don't know. I don't exactly care, either, as long as its main ingredient isn't ice-cream. I am utterly sick of your obsession with it." Miku said, her head flitting towards mine for a few brief seconds before she went back to her still blank paper. Not really having the energy to cook, I reached for the phone and dialed the memorized number of the nearest takeaway. Who needs a kitchen, right?

"Miku, where _are _the others? Len was off at his soccer club but…" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, you can only ever remember your loved ones where-are-bouts! That's so romantic." Miku started, her full attention on me now. I quickly gasped at her words, before shaking my head and turning to walk back up to my room. I was not about to be caught in another fujoshi fangirl moment. Especially Miku's. Whenever the subject of my "undying love for Kagamine Len" comes up, most of the girls in the house get hysterical. But have you heard how high Miku's voice gets up to? My poor, poor ears.

It was Luka that found out about the certain… emotions I feel towards Len. And it was totally not my fault.

_"L-Len, are you sure you want me to do this?" Was that… Kaito's voice? Well, it did seem to be coming from the wall that connected our rooms, and I'm not sure who else would be in there at this time of the night. Grabbing a hair tie and pulling up my pink hair, I stepped out into the corridor in full detective-Luka mode. Tiptoeing about five inches, I managed to be close enough to hear the murmerings of Kaito. What was he on about, though?_

_"Len, ah! Shh, it's okay. I'm trying to be careful…" My hand immediately went to my nose at these words as I felt trickles of blood coming from my nostrils. Len… He couldn't actually be in there, right? Different situations ran through my mind. I could wait until they had finished and see if Len comes out of Kaito's room, but they could be ages, or he might not come out at all. Not to mention I didn't particularly want to be waiting out here for long periods of time. It's cold, and who knows what perverted eggplant loving men could be wandering the hallways. Another great idea would be to grab Meiko's video camera and try and subtly film whatever is going on in there, but that would also include waking up Meiko. Just… no. Not after she came home pissed only a few hours ago. Ugh, this won't achieve anything. Lifting my hand up to the brass knob, I slowly shoved open the wooden door._

_"Eh…" The sound escaped my mouth as soon as my eyes had made sense of the act before me. There was no little blonde in Kaito's bed. At first, I couldn't see the bluenette either. But as I walked farther into the cosy little room, I managed to grab a glance of Kaito, snuggled underneath the duvet wriggling and squirming...by himself._

_"Kaito-nii..." I whispered the words loud enough for them to reach Kaito's ears, but not really expecting a response. Kaito was, undoubtedly, asleep and dreaming of little Len. Clutching my hand to my mouth I ran out of the room giggling. Oh how fun it would be to tell this little love story to Miku tomorrow!_

**I bet this is utter shit but… Ugh, it's late and I have nothing better to do than write little fluffy fanfics with no long term plot. Not a short term one either…**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be ((one day)) written! Thanks for reading /(*^-^)**

**Please don't flame me, I'm delicate /.\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look I updated… Aren't you proud? *gets on with the story***

"Oi! Where are you going?" Miku asked loudly, her hair waving and swaying as she stood up from her earlier position.

"Just call me down when dinner arrives." I mutter briefly, letting my own hair fall in front of my flushed pink face. Hi I am jane ia m ruining this fan fiction if u delete this detta I will find u in ur sleep! Walking towards my room, I drop my fatigued body on the soft surface of my bed. If only little Len was beside me. I sigh. It will never happen, and if it does, there are just too many things wrong with us being a couple. I'm a guy, and not to mention six years older than the boy. I would never hurt him and yet I have this overwhelming desire to chain him up and… Then again, I would settle for simply holding him and looking into those young innocent eyes and never let go. Maybe I should rant to someone about this; it hurt my chest and made me feel like was at any moment going to explode. But who would I tell? Luka and Miku already know, but wouldn't they just lock us in a room together until I can't resist the urge just to fuck him? Meiko is always drunk, Gakupo is a guy and… I doubt I'm ready to actually come out to anyone other than the fangirls would only ever accept me dating another male in the first place. Rin would probably shoot me for ever thinking of touching her twin brother the second I mention his name, too.

"Why can't Len just like me…?" I groan, flopping my head into my hands.

"I do like you, Kaito. You're a really great friend."

I freeze. Turning my head slowly praying that the situation isn't real, my eyes take in the little blonde, standing at my doorway with his head tilted sideways in confusion. His buttery eyes look up at mine, and my lungs seem to evaporate as my throat closes up and my heart starts to pound.

"Len-kun, I didn't mean it like how you think." After seemingly endless moments of silence, my mouth finally regained the ability to speak. Maybe they weren't the right words though, because Len had bunched his soft eyebrows together in a pinch as if he was now even more lost. Great, I really needed to get myself out of this.

"Len, Your home! Kaito-nii just ordered some food." Miku soft feet padded up the stairs, and my body finally let me breathe again as Len turned to greet Miku.

I don't know why, but while Miku and Len were chatting in the background I realized that as soon as I was overflown with relief there was also a tinge of disappointment layering my heart. What had I expected to happen? That was only ever going to end badly, and I should be exceptionally grateful for Miku's appearance. But… I suppose I had just felt the tiniest sliver of hope that Len and our unreal relationship could maybe progress _((AND PROGRESS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AT THE SAME TIME as well as give me an opening to write a lemon))_ but who was I to think that Len would ever accept me?

As Len starts to follow Miku downstairs, I go to close my door after them. I notice then that Len has stopped walking, and my hand clutches the door frame.

"Kaito-nii…" He starts, still facing away from me.

"Yes?" I ask, resisting the urge to run up to him and clutch my hands together around his waist, collecting his warmth and scent.

"What you said before, about me not liking you… You did only mean that in a friend way? Because I want you to know that I do like you Kaito! You're always there for me, and have been one of my closest friends throughout my life. I just wanted you to know that." He speaks softly, still hiding his face and refusing to turn around.

My mouth is numb; nobody has ever bothered to talk to me or tell me anything like that. I can only simply nod, forgetting that Len is unable to see any body movements I make. I slowly bow my head, wishing I could gently press my lips to his soft ones. I silently shut my door, and with my head still bowed, make my way to the bathroom.

**My bunny would be envious of how fluffy this is. If I had a bunny…**

**(\_/)**

(")_(")

**I think it's too short. Actually, I'm thinking a lot about this story and all the flaws. *sighs* I'm up all night tonight, so I'll probably get bored and start chapter three.**

**I'm still pretty delicate... Think of me like china. Would you throw flames at china? Don't answer that.**


End file.
